Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS
|Title = |Image = Sandaime_J_SOUL_BROTHERS_-_Fuyuzora promo.jpg |Caption = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS promoting "Fuyuzora / White Wings" (2019) |Former = Sandaime J Soul Brothers (2010-2013) Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE (2013-2018) |Birth Name = 三代目 J SOUL BROTHERS from EXILE TRIBE |Origin = Japan |Genres = Dance-pop, ballad, R&B |Years Active = 2010-present |Labels = rhythm zone (2010-present) |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = EXILE, Nidaime J Soul Brothers, EXILE TRIBE, GENERATIONS |Website = jsoulb.jp |Members = NAOTO Kobayashi Naoki ELLY Yamashita Kenjiro Iwata Takanori Imaichi Ryuuji Tosaka Hiroomi |Formermemb = }} Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS from EXILE TRIBE (三代目 J SOUL BROTHERS from EXILE TRIBE; J SOUL BROTHERS Third Generation; official English: J SOUL BROTHERS III from EXILE TRIBE) is a Japanese pop-R&B male dance & vocal unit who debuted in 2010, signed to the rhythm zone label and managed by LDH JAPAN. It is the third generation of the original J Soul Brothers group. Members * NAOTO (Leader) * Kobayashi Naoki (Leader) * ELLY * Yamashita Kenjiro * Iwata Takanori * Imaichi Ryuji * Tosaka Hiroomi History J Soul Brothers and Nidaime JSB 2010-2013 The hiatus since the migration of Nidaime to EXILE didn't last as long as it was announced on the TV show Shuukan EXILE . On July 2010 new members were going to be once more added to J Soul Brothers. The new members added to the group's third generation were EXILE Presents VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 2 ~Yume wo Motta Wakamono-tachi e~ finalists Imaichi Ryuji and Tosaka Hiroomi as vocalists and ELLY, Yamashita Kenjiro, and Iwata Takanori as performers. Second generation members NAOTO, and NAOKI were re-added as leaders of the performers. The other five former members of Nidaime JSB were later added to EXILE's unit THE SECOND from EXILE. The new generation, known as Sandaime J Soul Brothers, released their first single, entitled "Best Friend's Girl", on November 10, 2010. Their self-titled debut album J Soul Brothers, released in 2011, also peaked at number three. In 2013, they achieved their first number-one record with their third album MIRACLE. 2014-2015 On April 27, 2014, member Iwata Takanori joined EXILE after winning the EXILE PERFORMER BATTLE AUDITION. He's the third member from the group, alongside NAOTO and Kobayashi Naoki, added on EXILE. On June 24, 2014, the group released their thirteenth single "R.Y.U.S.E.I.", which won several awards for the group, such as the Japan Record Award, the highest honor at the 56th Japan Record Awards and the 47th Japan Cable Awards. On January 28, 2015, the group released their fifth album PLANET SEVEN, which peaked at #1 on Oricon's weekly chart and sold 508,000 copies in its first week. Like "R.Y.U.S.E.I.", the album also was very well received and it was featured on Apple Music Best of 2015.http://www.hmv.co.jp/newsdetail/article/1512111006/ On December 30, 2015, the group won their third Japan Record Award with the song "Unfair World". 2016-2017 On March 30, 2016, the group released their sixth studio album THE JSB LEGACY. On October 1, 2016, the group announced their upcoming tour Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "METROPOLIZ", alongside the new single "Welcome to TOKYO", released on November 9. On February 3, 2017, the group announced their second best album THE JSB WORLD, released on March 29. On September 16, the group started their fifth tour Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2017 "UNKNOWN METROPOLIZ", which went until December 17. On December 13, the group released their 22nd single "J.S.B. HAPPINESS" and the DVD/Blu-ray footage of the Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "METROPOLIZ" tour. On December 17, 2017, the group announced on the last concert of the UNKNOWN METROPOLIZ tour that they would release a new studio album in summer 2018. It was also announced Imaichi Ryuji's solo project, Tosaka Hiroomi's first solo album and CRAZYBOY's third solo digital EP for 2018. 2018 On June 6, the group released the studio album FUTURE. The album was a joint release of the group's seventh album, as well Tosaka and Imaichi's solo albums. 2019 On January 1, it was announced that the group's name was changed to Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS from EXILE TRIBE. It was also announced that the group will release three new singles that will follow the new logo of the group. The new logo consists of the group's abbreviated name (JSB) with the number 3 (represented by the roman number Ⅲ) in three colors: blue, white and red in a flag format. The first single (23rd single), "Yes we are", was released on March 13 representing the color blue. On April 24, the group started the tour Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS LIVE TOUR 2019 "RAISE THE FLAG", that went through until November 17. On August 7, the group released their 24th single "SCARLET". The single is the second of the RAISE THE FLAG project, representing the color red. On September 19, they released the digital single "Rat-tat-tat". On December 11, the group released their 25th single "Fuyuzora / White Wings". The single is the third and last of the RAISE THE FLAG project, representing the color white. On December 25, the group announced a project for their 10th anniversary in 2020. With the project, it was announced the release of their 8th studio album, which will complete the RAISE THE FLAG saga, which will be released sometime in spring; the release of their third best album, and their new dome tour Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS PERFECT LIVE 2010▶2020.三代目JSB「10th Anniversary Project」始動　ツアー開催＆オリジナルアルバムとベスト盤をリリース三代目 J SOUL BROTHERS『10th ANNIVERSARY PROJECT』始動！ 2020 On March 18, the group will release their 8th album RAISE THE FLAG. The album will include a footage of the Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS LIVE TOUR 2019 "RAISE THE FLAG" on its DVD/Blu-ray editions. From April 11 to July 3, the group will hold their 7th tour Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS PERFECT LIVE 2010▶2020. Discography Note: all releases are under the name '''Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS from EXILE TRIBE' except when mentioned.'' Studio Albums # 2011.06.01 J Soul Brothers (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2011.12.07 TRIBAL SOUL (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2013.01.01 MIRACLE (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2014.01.01 BLUE IMPACT (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2015.01.28 PLANET SEVEN (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2016.03.30 THE JSB LEGACY (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2018.06.06 FUTURE (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2020.03.18 RAISE THE FLAG Best Albums # 2014.01.01 THE BEST (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2017.03.29 THE JSB WORLD (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2020.xx.xx TBA Other Albums # 2020.01.24 Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS LIVE TOUR 2019 "RAISE THE FLAG" SET LIST (digital album) Singles # 2010.11.10 Best Friend's Girl (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2010.12.01 On Your Mark ~Hikari no Kiseki~(Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2011.05.11 LOVE SONG (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2011.09.07 FIGHTERS (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2011.11.09 Refrain (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2012.03.07 Go my way (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2012.08.08 0 ~ZERO~ (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2012.11.14 Powder Snow ~Eien ni Owaranai Fuyu~ (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2013.04.24 SPARK (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2013.10.30 Fuyu Monogatari (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2013.12.04 SO RIGHT (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2014.03.26 S.A.K.U.R.A. (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2014.06.25 R.Y.U.S.E.I. (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2014.10.15 C.O.S.M.O.S. ~Akizakura~ (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2014.12.10 O.R.I.O.N. (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2015.04.15 starting over (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2015.04.22 STORM RIDERS feat. SLASH (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2015.07.08 Summer Madness (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2015.09.02 Unfair World (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2016.11.09 Welcome to TOKYO (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2017.03.08 HAPPY (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2017.12.13 J.S.B. HAPPINESS (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2019.03.13 Yes we are # 2019.08.07 SCARLET # 2019.12.11 Fuyuzora / White Wings Split Singles * 2013.07.10 BURNING UP (Sandaime J Soul Brothers vs. GENERATIONS) as EXILE TRIBE Digital Singles # 2019.09.19 Rat-tat-tat Pre-released Digital Singles # 2016.03.09 Feel So Alive (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2017.03.01 HAPPY (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2017.11.29 J.S.B. HAPPINESS (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2018.05.09 Koi to Ai (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2018.06.02 RAINBOW (streaming only) (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2019.08.03 SCARLET Video Releases # 2013.03.13 Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2012 "0 ~ZERO~" (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2014.06.25 Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2014 "BLUE IMPACT" (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2015.12.16 Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2015 "BLUE PLANET" (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2016.02.12 Born in the EXILE ~Sandaime J Soul Brothers no Kiseki~ (Born in the EXILE 〜三代目J Soul Brothersの奇跡〜) (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2017.12.13 Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "METROPOLIZ" (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) # 2018.03.21 Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2017 "UNKNOWN METROPOLIZ" (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) Collaboration / Others * 2012.09.05 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD * 2016.06.15 HiGH&LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM (CD1 #1 MUGEN ROAD) * 2017.08.02 - (#4 "X-RAY" feat. Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE) Publications ;Photobooks * 2014.02.06 Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE Concerts/Tours ; Tours # 2012.09.01-2012.12.09 Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2012 "0 ~ZERO~" # 2014.01.08-2014.04.20 Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2014 "BLUE IMPACT" # 2015.05.27-2015.10.18 Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2015 "BLUE PLANET" # 2016.11.11-2017.08.27 Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "METROPOLIZ" # 2017.09.16-2017.12.17 Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2017 "UNKNOWN METROPOLIZ" # 2019.04.13-2019.11.17 Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS LIVE TOUR 2019 "RAISE THE FLAG" # 2020.04.11-2020.07.03 Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS PERFECT LIVE 2010▶2020 ; Concerts Featured In * 2011.06.28-2011.08.07 Nidaime J Soul Brothers VS Sandaime J Soul Brothers Live Tour 2011 ~EXILE TRIBE~ * 2012.04.14-2014.07.01 EXILE TRIBE LIVE TOUR 2012 ~TOWER OF WISH~ * 2014.06.13-2014.06.22 EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR 2014 SPECIAL STAGE "THE SURVIVAL" IN SAITAMA SUPER ARENA 10DAYS * 2014.09.03-2014.12.28 EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR LIVE TOUR TOWER OF WISH 2014 ~THE REVOLUTION~ * 2016.07.22-2016.10.03 HiGH&LOW THE LIVE ; As a Support Group * 2011 EXILE LIVE TOUR 2011 TOWER OF WISH ~Negai no Tou~ * 2013 EXILE LIVE TOUR 2013 "EXILE PRIDE" Trivia * Since the release of the single "SPARK" in 2013, it was added "from EXILE TRIBE" under Sandaime's group name and releases. References External Links * Official Website * Twitter * Facebook Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:J Soul Brothers Category:Groups Category:2010 Debut Category:EXILE TRIBE